


You Don't Need A Knife To Get To My Heart

by typocryptid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, M/M, MeetCute, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, anyways this is meetcute at the reformatory where joong works, college student park seonghwa, goth seonghwa, hongjoong is a scare actor, hongjoong loves horror movies, literally the most renowned scare actor in mansfield ohio, mansfield penitentiary, or at least seonghwa was a transfer student when he was 15 so he's been here long enough, scare actor, seonghwa is a horror literature NERD, they were born american, what a good match amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typocryptid/pseuds/typocryptid
Summary: Hongjoong is a “serial killer” in the Mansfield Penitentiary "Blood Prison", the annual fright fest. Seonghwa is a college student in his third year, on a trip to the Penitentiary with his Horror Literature club and meets Hongjoong. Instead of being scared as Hongjoong has a knife to his throat, he blurts out a cheesy pickup line.Or horror nerds fall in love because Seonghwa cannot keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	You Don't Need A Knife To Get To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haekass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/gifts).



> Slight spoilers at the very end for the movie Trick or Treat, but that movie came out in 1986 so if you haven't seen it, that's on YOU. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know if you can tell, I'm in love with goth Seonghwa.

“Hongjoong, you’re in cell block B and… Alison, you are in the Shawshank rooms.” Hongjoong nodded and turned away from his boss, walking towards the dressing room. On evenings from 6pm to 1am, one could find him at Blood Prison at Mansfield Reformatory. Yes, THE Mansfield Reformatory’s Halloween tradition and Hongjoong was hired as a scare actor to portray a serial killer. Of all the places he could have worked at as a scare actor, the Ohio State Reformatory was the most notorious. 

In the men’s restroom, he slipped into the costume: a heavily “blood”-stained button-up, black trousers, and suspenders. Hongjoong painted the fake blood on his face, splattering it so it looked realistic. This October, he was determined to be the scariest member of all of Blood Prison. Satisfied with his makeup, he returned the makeup kit to the front office. 

“You’re gonna do great tonight, Hongjoong!” At the voice, he turned to see Molly, the front desk attendant. Her red hair was tied back into twin plaits, matching her Raggedy Anne costume and patchwork makeup. Hongjoong returned the smile, bringing his hand up in a wave. 

“I hope so! I want to win Scariest this year.” 

“I have no doubt you will, hon,” she nodded with a reassuring smile. “It’s not like Allison or Frank could do better. You’re the most unhinged this year!” He chuckled and rifled through the prop bucket for his signature prop knife. Allison and Frank were arguably next best compared to Hongjoong. Ever since Patrick retired last October, Hongjoong was the top of the line and he hadn’t even been a scare actor for that long. 

“I dunno, I think Vic might give me a run for my money.” Upon finding his knife, he pulled it out and thrust it in the air victoriously. 

“Just because she’s goth doesn’t mean she knows how to scare people.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged, slipping past Molly to exit the office. 

“You’ll do great!” 

~

October 8th! Seonghwa stood in line with the OSU Horror Literature Club. They got a good group rate from the Blood Prison website and naturally Seonghwa wanted in. This was the first weekend of October that he was completely free and he was excited to see if the Reformatory’s Halloween event was really as scary as everyone made it seem. 

“Hwa, I can’t believe you’ve been here three years and have never visited. My parents brought me here every year growing up!” An underclassman girl Aeon remarked, tugging his arm. He looked down at her, a blonde girl with big blue eyes, and smiled. 

“Busy with studying,” he shrugged, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. She rolled her eyes, the remains of a smile still on her face. 

“It’s October, how bad can it be?” she said, her eyes glancing pointedly at Seonghwa.

“I dunno, Aeon, I just like to be prepared.” That wasn’t entirely the truth. Seonghwa was an introvert, and while he made friends during the years he has been here, he was hesitant to reach out to friends unless he had been invited first. A muscular arm was thrown around his neck, jostling him with a yelp.

“Hwa! I’m STOKED dude, what about you?” The owner of the arm, Spencer McConnall, your typical jock stereotype… except for the fact that he’s an English major. A walking enigma. 

“You asked me this like five times in the van, Spence.”

“Uh yuh, but are you stoked?” Seonghwa shouldered off his arm, laughing slightly. He didn’t  _ mind _ Spencer’s antics per se, but there were far too many instances of aches from where he had been tackled, shoved, kicked, punched. You get the idea. Seonghwa wasn’t all that tall, wasn’t all that big, yet  _ why does Spencer use me as a fellow jock punching bag? _

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited. Look we’re almost in,” he pointed, at a nudge from Aeon. The couple in front of them received their tickets and hurried on inside, so now they were the front of the line.

“Group tickets for 10,” he heard Norah say. She was the president of the Horror Literature club, and all too intimidating for him, despite the endless compliments he had gotten for his gothic fashion and red eye makeup. Soon they were ushered inside and the excitement of being in the famed reformatory overtook him. Not only was The Mansfield Reformatory a famed haunt spot during the off hours, Fright Fest took it to the next level. He walked along with his group, following the signs into the Shawshank rooms. 

~

“Aight, showtime,” Hongjoong muttered to himself, the doll that sat by the door alerted him to the presence of guests. He watched as the first set of visitors with their shoulders attached to their ears stumbled into the room. Prop knife in his hand, he crouched, ready to jump out at them. He awaited the right moment, the second the woman stepped before him, and jumped out, drawing out the screams he was used to, before shrinking back into his position. Adrenaline thudded in his chest and he watched them leave with a sigh. The night so far had been pretty standard; girlfriends clung to their boyfriends, group visitors jumped all at once. Honjoong was proud of himself, a smug grin settled comfortably on his face which accentuated the serial killer act. 

Entrance doll’s eyes flashed again: more visitors. In a crouch, he listened to the shuffling of feet, and realized this was a group of people. He readied his prop knife, his mouth twitched into the grin that was titular of the character he portrayed. The group inched closer and closer. He leapt out, pressing the prop knife against the closest guest’s chest. 

Yet he didn’t flinch. The others had shrieked, flinched, gasped, what _ ever _ , but not him?

“Whoa! You don’t need a knife to get to my heart!” The man’s arms flew up in defense. 

“W-what?” 

“Um… you don’t need a knife to get to my heart…?” The man repeated. Hongjoong retreated, his brows furrowed in thought. The man just… stood there, looking at him.

“Why aren’t you scared, you punk?” Hongjoong hissed, grabbing the man’s shirt. 

“Oh no, don’t be fooled. I definitely am!” The stranger laughed, his cheeks darkening slightly. “It’s just that… you’re cute? And I dunno, spooky shit is hot?” Hongjoong let go of him, shaking his head in disbelief. He swatted his hands, a gesture toward the next room. 

“Fine. Just keep going.” He massaged his temples as the group walked away, small murmurs echoing. “And pretty boy?” 

“Hm?”

“I get off at 1.” Hongjoong didn’t dare watch as they left, but _God!_ _That punk!_ _How dare he not be scared?_ He cursed under his breath and the doll’s eyes flashed again, leaving him no time to think. 

~

“Hwa, what the fuck, dude! I didn’t know you had game!” Spencer hooted in his ear, his meaty hands clapping him harshly on the back. Seonghwa winced, the blush from meeting that cute scare actor not yet subsided. “Didn’t know you were gay either, but oh well!”

“Spencer, I’m  _ bi.” _

“Bilingual! Nice!”

“No! Bi- _ sexual! _ ” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, shoving Spencer's hands off him. He didn’t want to deal with his dumbassery for the rest of the evening. Usually he was much easier to bear, but a singular hour at a time for Horror Literature club meetings was pretty much the most he could handle. He scoffed and trudged ahead, following closer behind Norah than Spencer. That scare actor… The serial killer one with reddish hair and blood splatters… He said he got off work at one? It was currently 11:13pm… so by the time the group finished the course, it would be 12:30? Lost in thought, he barely paid attention as they wandered through the cell blocks with scare actors scattered everywhere. 

The plan unraveled itself in his mind: when they finished, he would leave the group as they left to return to campus, making sure to reassure them that he would catch a ride home in a Lyft, and he would wait for the man at 1am when the Reformatory closed for the night.  _ Yes, this is a fantastic pla-- _ he slammed into Norah who had stopped just ahead of him. 

“Ah, sorry sorry,” he cried out. Norah laughed, brushing it off. The reason she had stopped was because they were standing in front of the solitary confinement chambers; also called The Hole, it was the scariest part of the Mansfield Reformatory Blood Prison, optional. 

“Are we heading in?” Aeon asked, her voice a squeak in the ambience of the area. Norah nodded, leading them inside. Seonghwa shook away thoughts of the man --he didn’t even know his name-- in favor of experiencing the most haunted part of the grounds. More people died in The Hole than in any other part of the prison. He felt eyes watching him, but he couldn’t be sure whether it was the ghosts or the actual scare actors. Hands grasped his arm and he gasped before realizing it was Aeon. 

The group huddled together, marching through, their shoulders tensed. In each chamber, there were painted signs in fake blood to scare them, reading “Turn back or DIE!”. Part of him knew it was fake but the anxious energy of the group was starting to make him jumpy. They rounded the corner and the ambience quieted. Blood rushed into Seonghwa’s ears as he spotted a figure at the very end of The Hole, blocking off their exit. Nails dug into his arm, meaning the rest of the group saw it too. They crept closer and the figure turned around.

It was just a scare actor. A smallish stature, donning a blood splattered clown suit, the figure twisted its neck mechanically as if to portray something less than human. Someone shrieked (probably Aeon) and Seonghwa let out a sigh of relief. The anxious energy of the group stayed pertinent as he nudged Norah, pressuring the group forward.  _ Scaredy cats, all of you _ . He smiled, fond, allowing himself to return to his thoughts from before. Not much later, they breached the Reformatory’s exit, adrenaline pumping in their bodies. 

“YO THAT WAS SICK!” Spencer bellowed in Seonghwa’s ear, his fists pounding his chest. Seonghwa grinned, slapping him on the back. 

“For a horror literature fan, you sure do get scared easily,” he heard someone say.

“Hey! Take that back!” Aeon snapped, causing the group to erupt in laughter. 

“Aight guys, we should start heading back, yeah?” Norah clapped, drawing the attention back to her. With murmurs of agreement, the group began following her back to the van in the parking lot. Seonghwa made no move to follow, feet planted on the steps with a grin. 

“You coming?” Spencer met his eyes. He shook his head and gestured him to follow the group. “How ya gonna get home though?”

“Lyft or something,” he shrugged. That answer seemed to satisfy the man because he turned to follow, jogging slightly to catch up. He settled on the steps off to the side and checked his phone: 12:45am.  _ So soon.  _

~

“Joongie, good job tonight!” Molly called from the front desk. He nodded, smiling as he walked out.

“See you tomorrow.” When the last guest came through his route, Hongjoong had been excited, ready to wash off the makeup. Not that he didn’t like his job --on the contrary, this was his favorite job he’d had thus far-- but at 12:30am, aches started to settle in his bones and the small gusts of wind in the room he was positioned didn’t help. He skipped down the front steps, barely noticing someone sitting there.  _ Wait.  _ He turned around and there he was, the guy who hit on him instead of being scared. 

“You actually waited.” The black haired man snapped his head to look up at him.

“Mmhm,” he smiled. He had a very sharp edge to him, but that be owed to the red eye makeup and the all black outfit he wore. Hongjoong licked his lips absentmindedly; he couldn’t deny this man was hot. 

“Where did your friends go?” he looked around, running his hand through his hair briefly. 

“Back to uni.”

“Hm.”  _ This is… awkward. “ _ Okay, I’m going home, jesus.” Hongjoong began walking to his car, a grey clunker of a Subaru but it got him to his destination alright. 

“No, wait!” Stopped in his tracks, he turned around to face the man with a sigh. 

“What is it?”

“Do you…” He looked like he was struggling to put his thoughts into words. Seeming to muster up the courage, he sighed and met Hongjoong’s eyes with a look of intent. “Do you want to go on a date?”

“Oh!  _ Oh. _ Yeah absolutely, let’s fuckin’ go on a date at one in the morning. Sounds like a  _ plan. _ ” The man laughed, waving his hands.

“No, it doesn’t have to be right now. I’m Seonghwa,” he held out his hand for a handshake. So he took it. 

“Seonghwa… I’m Hongjoong. You’re attractive, like  _ really _ , but I should probably head home,” he shook his hand firmly. “How are you getting home?”

“Probably Lyft.”

“Okay, let me drive you home.”

“Hey wait, I can just--”

“Nope, let me drive you home, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong smiled. “You waited for me, so let me make it up to you.” He cocked his head slightly, a gesture to lead him to his car.

“I don’t have money.”

“Then kiss me, I don’t care. I’m not leaving you out here.” He opened his door and slid in, turning to put his stuff in the back seat. “I won’t hurt you, Seonghwa.”

“What if I’d rather crash at your place?” Hongjoong froze, glancing up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“Adamant about that date, are we?” Seonghwa nodded. “Okay fine. You can crash at my place. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah! It’s not necessary to force you to drive me an hour back to campus,” he smiled, getting into the passenger seat. 

“Cool, okay,” was all he said as he started up the car. 

~

It was only a fifteen minute drive to Hongjoong’s place and they passed the time… by not talking at all. A little disappointing in Seonghwa’s opinion, but then again, the man was  _ tired _ , he just finished work! The engine of the car purred to a halt as they pulled into a parking space outside a two story building covered in climbing ivy and overgrown flora that only added to the illusion of the place.  _ Cottagecore? Wouldn’t have guessed.  _

“Aight, we’re here. I’m on the second floor,” Hongjoong sighed. He gathered his bag and makeup box into his arms and walked up the stone path, stopping at the door to look for his keys. 

“It’s a little untidy, but I…” he sighed with a smile. “Wasn’t aware I’d have a guest.” The door unlocked and he followed the man inside, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

“No worries, I’m here to crash on your couch, not critique your living habits.” The stairs creaked slightly as they climbed. Seonghwa couldn’t help admiring the cherry wood that made up the stair rail. Glancing up at Hongjoong as he unlocked the door to his apartment, he admired the lithe muscular figure he had. Hongjoong was short, but… he was built so nicely. As the moonlight shone through the hall window, Seonghwa smiled. 

“Alright, come on in.” The door unlocked and Seonghwa followed him inside. The front door opened to the living room. Hongjoong’s apartment was small, but perfect for one person. The living room held a big purple couch that matched with the cherry wood, across from a kitchen that had a small table with a set of chairs. The smaller man dropped off his makeup box onto the table and trod down the hall, returning with a set of sheets. Seonghwa stood awkwardly, watching as Hongjoong placed blankets on the couch, making it look presentable as a sleeping place. 

“You’re too kind, Hongjoong,” he started to say, but the man looked up at him quizzically.

“Huh? No, I’ll sleep here. You can have my bed for the night.” He stood up, gesturing to Seonghwa to follow as he led them to his bedroom. “I’ll give you a change of clothes to sleep in, but they might be a little short on you.” 

The walls of his room were covered in vintage posters of horror movies. He had a queen bed in the middle of the room with burgundy sheets and lots of pillows, and a desk beneath a circular window. 

“Are you sure?” Hongjoong nodded, rummaging in his drawers until he found what he was looking for, and tossed an oversized white shirt and boxers in Seonghwa’s direction. He grabbed a change of clothes and left the room. 

“Goodnight,” was all he said as he closed the door.  _ That’s… so kind of him.  _ Seonghwa changed into the clothes he was given, then crawled into Hongjoong’s bed, finding sleep came a lot easier than it did in his own. 

Seonghwa awoke with a start. A glance at the digital clock on the bedside table read 4:01 in ghostly green letters in the dark. He was about to panic about where he was before he remembered the scare actor he had met last night: Hongjoong. His mind made, he lurched out of the bed, doing his best to remain quiet. Hongjoong’s bed was comfortable, but he never slept well the first night in a new place. He tiptoed to the door, completely neglecting his phone. 

The whole apartment was dark and he could just vaguely make out where Hongjoong was curled up under the singular blanket on the couch. He crept closer, trying to remain quiet.  _ Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak! _

_ Shit, he’ll wake up for sure.  _ Sure enough, the blob that was Hongjoong stirred slightly, shifting in his sleep. Seonghwa stood next to the couch, a debate in his mind:  _ should I join him or just lie sleepless in his bed? _ He heavily preferred the former. Deciding  _ fuck it,  _ he crawled onto the couch, lifting Hongjoong’s arm. 

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong interrupted, his voice hoarse with sleep.

“I got lonely.” 

“But… my bed is bigger.”  _ Yes it was. So why are we curled up here on the couch?  _ Hongjoong gave no inclination of moving, only bringing Seonghwa in closer.

“We could move there,” he suggested. The other man only shook his head against his back. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said nothing more and Seonghwa listened as his breathing slowed to sleep. 

~

Sunlight filtered in through the living room curtains, casting a gentle beam on Seonghwa’s face. He scrunched his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember where he was. There was an arm around him, and he was… not in his own apartment. He twisted around to look at the sleeping man who was currently spooning him: burgundy hair, slightly in his face, his kitten mouth slightly open. Seonghwa could kiss him from here, but he wouldn’t do that. He’d considered it a win to be sleeping on the couch with him.

_ So pretty.  _ He brought his hand to brush Hongjoong’s hair gently out of his eyes. His eyes fluttered open.

“What time is it?” Hongjoong asked, groggy. He reached for his phone, patting the couch before finding it between the cushions. “Nice, 9:40.”

“Good morning…?” Seonghwa smiled sheepish. Hongjoong looked at him with lidded eyes and smiled goofily. 

“Aye, g’morning.” 

“What are you, Australian?” The redhead laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, just sleepy,” he sat up, stretching his arms above his head.  _ Exactly like a cat. _ “You like coffee?” Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong stood up from the couch, bending to touch his toes with a groan. 

“Whoa, you’re flexible!” Seonghwa gasped, causing a grin to grow on Hongjoong’s face. 

“Kinda have to be in my profession,” he shrugged. “How do you take your coffee, darling?”

“Ah, usually with creamer and sugar?” Seonghwa blushed.  _ Darling??? _

“Oh cool, me too!”

“You look like a black coffee person, though.”

“Literally, so do you.” Hongjoong sent him a pointed look, not quite a glare. His hands in the air, Seonghwa smiled. 

“Touche.” From where he sat on the couch, Seonghwa had a good view of the kitchen. He watched as Hongjoong brewed a fresh pot of coffee ( _ Oh, not a pod coffee machine? _ ), twirled around to face the fridge, pulled out the creamer. Absolutely endearing. He noticed Hongjoong’s pajamas consisted of a comically oversized t-shirt that read COLUMBUS WHOLESALE WORM FARM, and covered the boxers he knew he was wearing underneath. 

“Whatcha doin’ in college, Seonghwa? Or can I call you ‘Hwa’?” Hongjoong called, pouring creamer in two freshly brewed mugs.

“Yeah, you can call me Hwa, and I’m an English major.” He shifted on the couch, leaning against the arm. 

“I see~, and you were with your friends last night? At the Reformatory?” Hongjoong strolled over to the couch, handing a green mug to Seonghwa.

“I mean, kinda. That was the Horror Literature club. I actually don’t tend to do much outside of studying.” He took a sip of the honey colored concoction. “Wait shit, Hongjoong, this is perfect.”

“Yeah! I just made it how I like it. Also, horror literature? I’m obsessed with horror movies, that’s so awesome.”

“I kinda figured. You have lots of cool posters in your room,” Seonghwa grinned. 

“About that date? Do you want to watch a horror movie together? I mean only if you’re okay with that,” Hongjoong stuttered. Seonghwa smiled widely and nodded. 

~

Later that evening, Hongjoong and Seonghwa huddled together on the couch, the movie Trick or Treat playing. Bowls of popcorn in their laps, they made eye contact with each other, words at the tip of the tongue. Almost as if asking permission, Hongjoong placed a hand gently on Seonghwa’s cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” The tentative question. 

“I’ve been wanting you to kiss me since you scared the shit out of my friends.” At that, he leaned in, their lips merging together in a gentle kiss. When Seonghwa pulled away slightly, he sighed smiling, his hands resting on Hongjoong’s tiny waist. 

“Can we do this again sometime?” He was met with a smile.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” They cuddled together, making sure not to miss the end of the opening credits where Emma dies. Best date ever. 


End file.
